Rosalie, histoire d'une jeune fille vampire
by Solange Casati
Summary: Rosalie Lilian Hale a 19 ans, ce n'est pas encore un vampire, c'est une jeune fille comme les autres, étudiante à l'université de Charlotte (USA). Mais comment est-elle devenue ce qu'elle est, comment sa vie a-t-elle basculé ? Découvrez-le en suivant ce récit ! Attention, à réserver aux lecteurs avertis, certaines scènes risquant de heurter les sensibilités des jeunes lecteurs...
1. Rosalie Hale

Pour une fois il fait beau : un soleil timide est apparu dans le ciel en fin d'après-midi et a réussi à se forer un passage dans la grisaille qui recouvre le paysage depuis maintenant trois jours. L'atmosphère humide s'est légèrement réchauffée et c'est avec une joie non feinte que j'ai jeté mon gilet sur la banquette arrière de ma vieille Chevrolet El Camino avant de me glisser derrière le volant et de démarrer pour rentrer chez moi.  
Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, la journée a été courte : la rentrée universitaire s'effectue en général sur un après-midi, que dis-je, deux heures dans l'après-midi, et consiste simplement à faire l'appel et à remettre aux étudiants un emploi du temps qui reste, bien évidemment, susceptible d'être modifié dès demain, jour officiel de reprise des cours...  
Mais j'aurais dû commencer par le début : je m'appelle Rosalie Lilian Hale, j'ai 19 ans et je suis en dernière année de master, j'étudie les langues anciennes avec une quinzaine d'autres élèves de mon âge à la faculté de Charlotte, ville de Caroline du Nord, USA. J'habite en dehors de la ville et je ne vois pas grand monde pendant les vacances, d'où la joie de retrouver toutes mes copines : Nelly avec ses nattes blondes et ses petites lunettes rondes, Pat, toujours aussi enrobée malgré sa détermination en juin dernier de profiter des congés pour enfin maigrir, Gill, une grande perche aussi maigre qu'un échalas mais à l'humour décapant, et enfin Brenda, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, un petit bout de femme pétulante, obsédée par le sexe, surtout celui des garçons... Voilà, vous avez là un portrait de famille assez ressemblant: à nous cinq nous avons traversé les deux premières années de ce diplôme LA (langues anciennes) le vent en poupe, plus occupées à faire la chouille qu'autre chose. Faut avouer que le grec ancien manque un peu de divertissement, non ?  
Ma voiture hésite, comme si elle était fatiguée : je cramponne l'embrayage et le fais un peu patiner, histoire de lui remonter le moral et de me permettre d'éviter de rentrer à la maison à pied ou en car...  
Cette voiture, c'est tout ce que j'ai et j'y tiens comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Elle ne paye pas de mine, elle date de 1959 et à tendance à se traîner à tel point que Lee Roy se moque de moi et me dit chaque fois que nous en parlons qu'il va aussi vite en courant. Il est vrai que "ma caisse", comme j'aime à l'appeler, consomme énormément, n'a pas de direction assistée ni de boîte automatique, mais au moins elle roule et me permet de ne pas avoir à prendre le car qui passe tous les jours à 7h00 au bout de l'étroit chemin qui relie notre maison à Prospect Road, la route que j'emprunte pour aller à l'université de Charlotte, deux cent cinquante-trois jours par an. Lee Roy est mon meilleur ami, j'ai bien dit "ami" et non pas "petit ami" : n'allez pas imaginer des choses là où il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une solide amitié qui date ni plus ni moins des bancs de la maternelle. J'ai beau essayer de remonter le plus loin possible dans mes souvenirs d'enfance, Lee a toujours été présent de quelque manière que ce soit : à un anniversaire chez McDonald, à un après-midi de colle au collège, à ma première boom chez Brenda, à mon premier match dans l'équipe universitaire de basket en train de brailler comme un putois dans les gradins... Bref, il a toujours été là et je suis prête à parier qu'il sera encore là un bon moment vu la façon dont il surgit à mes côtés dès que je mets un pied dehors. Il faut dire que bon nombre de garçons sont toujours prêts à me rendre service dès que j'ai un problème.. A quoi cela tient-il ? Si vous écoutez Brenda, ma meilleure copine, c'est à cause de mon look : d'après elle je suis une véritable bombe... J'ai beau me regarder dans la glace de la salle de bain tous les matins avant de partir, je ne me trouve pas extraordinaire. Certes, j'ai un visage agréable, deux longues jambes bien galbées, une taille de guêpe, mais à mon avis, ce qui fait flipper les mecs, c'est incontestablement mes seins : il faut dire que je suis plutôt gâtée par la nature de ce côté là. Brenda, elle, passe son temps à se lamenter en regardant tristement les deux bourgeons qui ornent son torse et je me fais toute petite dans les vestiaires du gymnase quand il s'agit de me mettre en maillot : les deux obus qui me servent de pare-chocs tiennent difficilement dans un 95B et ont tendance à pointer de manière arrogante dès que je les libère de leur carcan...  
Je dois avouer que, même si je suis une bombe, je n'ai pas encore réussi à sauter le pas, au grand désespoir de Brenda qui est prête à tout pour m'aider à franchir ce cap. J'évite les conversations qui portent sur ce thème, n'ayant pas grand chose à dire là-dessus, et en plus je déteste mentir.. A part un baiser avec un copain de terminale à une fête où j'avais plus bu que de coutume et quelques mains hésitantes sous mon tee-shirt, je n'ai rien d'autre à afficher à mon tableau de chasse tandis que certaines ont déjà osé s'aventurer dans les pantalons des garçons...Par contre j'écoute toujours avec intérêt et curiosité ce qui se dit dans les vestiaires lorsque les filles se mettent à parler de ces choses-là..  
Le bruit du moteur emplit l'habitacle, dissipant mes pensées et me ramenant au moment présent. Je vérifie du coin de l'œil que la voie est libre puis je me glisse dans la circulation assez fluide, confiante dans la carrosserie bosselée de ma caisse qui inspire de la crainte aux autres conducteurs et qui me permet ainsi de forcer un peu le passage. Je descends ma vitre d'une main, laissant l'air frais caresser mon visage, tout en espérant que cela suffira à calmer la douleur lancinante qui me taraude depuis que je suis levée : j'ai mal aux dents, j'ai l'impression que mes gencives sont en feu à tel point qu'il m'a fallu avaler un tube d'aspirine avant de sentir ce feu diminuer un peu d'intensité. Il me faut d'urgence un rendez-vous chez un dentiste, je ne vais pas tenir tout le weekend comme ça, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. C'est terrible le mal de dents, j'ignorais que cela pouvait autant faire souffrir. Ça m'a pris hier soir, en regardant ma série préférée _True Blood_ à la télévision tout en piochant allègrement dans un saladier de pop-corn. J'adore le pop-corn surtout lorsque le sucre a fondu et qu'il s'est transformé en caramel. Pat n'arrête pas de râler car j'ai beau ingurgiter bon nombre de sucrerie, cela n'affecte en rien ma silhouette et ma balance reste obstinément bloquée à 54 kilos lorsque je grimpe dessus !

J'espère que la maison sera déserte, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre hurler mon beau-père ou d'avoir à supporter ses regards lubriques lorsque je traverse la salle à manger pour aller dans ma chambre. Il s'appelle Bob, ma mère l'a rencontré à son boulot, elle est serveuse au _Royal Pub_ de Charlotte, réputé pour ses hamburgers _Double Cheese_. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père vu qu'il nous a plaquées, maman et moi, alors que j'avais tout juste un an. Maman ne m'en a jamais parlé, c'est toujours un sujet tabou qui a l'air de la faire encore souffrir. J'aime profondément ma mère, je sais qu'elle a trimé et qu'elle trime encore pour me payer mes études et rien que pour ça, elle mérite tout mon respect et ma reconnaissance. Mais ce connard de Bob m'insupporte : il passe son temps sur le canapé soi-disant à chercher du boulot en se gavant de chips et en sifflant des canettes de bière à longueur de journée. Depuis quelques temps il a pris la fâcheuse habitude de laisser ses mains trainer à hauteur de mes fesses et même en direction de mes seins, alors j'évite de l'exciter plus qu'il ne faut, je fais attention en allant dans la salle de bain le soir ou le matin, je mets un pyjama, je ne traîne plus en culotte et en soutif comme je faisais jusqu'à présent. Je me sens de taille à me défendre, mais on ne sait jamais.  
Ma déception est grande quelques minutes plus tard lorsque je vois la poubelle qui lui sert de voiture garée devant le porche de notre maison : Bob est là, et maman ne rentre que dans deux heures, il va falloir être rusée et l'éviter pendant tout ce laps de temps.  
Décidée, je m'arrête derrière sa caisse, je rassemble mes affaires et je descends de ma voiture, prête à défendre chèrement ma peau si jamais il ose essayer de me toucher…


	2. Bob Verney

Bob somnole. Allongé sur le dos, il respire bruyamment par la bouche, les yeux mi-clos. Par terre, une dizaine de canettes de bière explique son état tandis que la télévision projette des lueurs sur le mur au-dessus du canapé. Il a réglé le son à zéro, ne laissant que les images de CNN passer en boucle.  
Lorsqu'elle rentre dans la pièce, Rosalie s'immobilise, hypnotisée par la silhouette massive échouée sur le canapé de la salle à manger. L'odeur de mâle la prend par surprise, elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner même si les fenêtres sont hermétiquement fermées, les volets tirés. Elle fait un pas, puis deux et s'arrête de nouveau : Bob a bougé et elle ne veut surtout pas qu'il se réveille. Elle doit absolument traverser la pièce pour prendre le petit escalier qui mène aux pièces de l'étage desservies par un couloir sur lequel s'ouvrent sa chambre, celle de sa mère et la salle de bain tout au fond. Rosalie sent brusquement le rouge lui monter au front tandis qu'elle devient toute moite : le pantalon de survêtement miteux de Bob lui descend sur le bas du ventre, laissant apparaître des poils pubiens frisés au-dessus de la bosse plus renflée que fait son sexe au repos. Le copain de sa mère est costaud, il a écumé les salles de sport de Charlotte dans sa jeunesse et même s'il a pris un peu d'embonpoint, sa silhouette reste attirante, Rosalie comprend comment sa mère a pu s'amaroucher de ce pauvre type au chomage qui séduit régulièrement des femmes plus âgées pour pouvoir vivre en toute quiétude à leur crochet. C'est ce qui se passe ici depuis bientôt cinq mois, au plus grand désappointement de Rosalie qui tente tout pour montrer à sa mère que Bob est un parasite dont elle n'est pas prête de se débarrasser mais il doit être bon au lit et ça c'est un atout important ! Le salaud !  
Rosalie se secoue et reprend sa marche. Elle enjambe un pull, deux journaux puis arrive aux premières marches de l'escalier qu'elle gravit sans bruit, évitant la troisième qui grince. En quelques secondes elle est dans sa chambre et se sent de nouveau en sécurité.

Bob a ouvert les yeux juste au moment où la jeune fille disparaissait en haut de l'escalier : il a le sommeil léger et à vrai dire il attendait que Rosy rentre de la fac, histoire de mettre un peu de piment dans cette journée de merde. Il a beau essayer de se bouger un peu, tant qu'il peut en profiter, il le fait, et pour le moment le seul petit nuage à son bonheur est cette petite conne de Rosalie qui fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour qu'il se tire de chez elle. Bob est malin, il a pas mal bourlingué et il sait que s'il n'agit pas, Rosalie aura le dernier mot, une mère écoutant toujours ce que lui confie sa fille. Il faut donc prendre les devants.  
Sans faire de bruit, il s'extrait du canapé et monte tout doucement l'escalier. Arrivé sur le palier, il se dirige vers la porte de la chambre de Rosalie et s'immobilise contre le battant : aucun bruit ne filtre, il se penche et jette un coup d'oeil par le trou de la serrure : il aperçoit un bout du lit et les pieds de la jeune fille qui en dépassent. Il se relève souplement et tout doucement entrouvre la porte. Ce qu'il voit le laisse sans voix !  
Rosalie est allongée sur le ventre et lui tourne le dos. Elle a ôté ses chaussures et sa jupe réglementaire avant de s'allonger sur son lit : elle écoute de la musique sur son Ipod et son casque l'a empêchée d'entendre le léger déclic de la porte qui s'ouvrait. Ses jolies petites fesses sont recouvertes par une culotte en coton blanc, sans aucune fioriture, elle a un tee-shirt sur le dos et les bretelles de son soutien-gorge noir attirent le regard sur ses épaules en parties dénudées.  
- _Bon Dieu, elle est mignonne !_ se dit Bob en sentant son sexe se mettre brusquement au garde à vous, _je vais me la faire..._  
Ses yeux se posent sur l'ombre que marque l'empreinte du sexe féminin et quelques poils blonds qui s'échappent entre le bord de la culotte et la peau soyeuse de la jeune fille. Il tend la main, prêt à toucher cet endroit magique lorsque soudain une voix retentit en provenance de la salle de séjour :  
- _Bobby, où es-tu mon chéri ?_  
Le coeur de Bob s'emballe brusquement. Il vérifie que Rosalie n'a rien entendu, elle continue à battre des pieds en mesure sans se soucier de ce qui se passe dans son dos. Il fait demi-tour, se dirige à toute vitesse vers la salle de bain. Là il tire la chasse d'eau des wc qui en occupe un coin et fait comme si de rien était en sortant de la petite pièce. Il passe devant la chambe de Rosalie, continue son chemin et descend les marches. Mary, la mère de Rosalie est debout au milieu du séjour. Elle lève un regard intrigué vers lui et lui dit :  
- _Ah, te voilà ! Je suis rentrée plus tôt que prévu, je me suis arrangée avec Dina comme je t'avais dit..._  
Bob lui sourit, avance vers elle sans hâte et la prend dans ses bras, laissant ses mains vagabonder au gré des formes arrondies de Mary...  
- _Mmmmm ma chérie, tu as bien fait..._  
Elle le repousse en riant, flattée que pour une fois il daigne s'occuper un peu d'elle lorsqu'elle rentre du boulot...  
- _Rosy est rentrée ?_ lui demande-t'elle d'un air innocent...  
- _Oui, je crois l'avoir entendue, je piquais un petit somme..._  
Le laissant planté là, Mary pose son manteau, son sac, et monte à son tour l'escalier pour aller voir sa fille. Bob se rassied au fond du canapé, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres :  
- _Elle ne perd rien pour attendre la petite Rosy,_ se dit-il, les yeux perdus dans le vague, le sexe au garde à vous dans son pantalon de jogging...


	3. Visite chez le médecin

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen entrouvre la porte qui donne sur la salle d'attente : une jeune fille se lève, aussitôt suivie d'une femme adulte, sa mère apparemment, et toutes deux entrent dans son cabinet en le saluant d'un joli sourire. Il faut dire que Carlisle Cullen est un homme séduisant, grand, large d'épaules, aux traits agréables, aux dents blanches et au sourire engageant : seul son regard reste froid et la bonne humeur qui transparait sur ses traits ne semble pas s'étendre à ses yeux bleus.  
En poste à Charlotte depuis des années, il s'est acquis une solide réputation et obtenir un rendez-vous avec lui n'est pas chose aisée, d'autant plus qu'il travaille aussi pour l'hôpital du Comté, ce qui limite ses temps de présence à son cabinet.  
Sa secrétaire qui dans la vie n'est autre que son épouse, lui fait un petit signe de derrière son bureau puis il referme la porte et va s'asseoir derrière sa table de travail. Son cabinet est une vaste pièce, séparée en deux par un paravent derrière lequel se trouve un lit d'examen tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique et un meuble bas renfermant le matériel courant, nécessaire à sa pratique.  
Carlisle joint les deux mains devant lui comme s'il priait, se penche en avant, prêt à écouter les deux femmes assises devant lui. La plus jeune prend la parole d'autorité :  
-_ Docteur, je viens vous voir pour que vous me prescriviez la pilule, j'ai eu dix-huit ans il y a un mois, je compte avoir des rapports sexuels avec mon petit ami, j'ai besoin d'un moyen de contraception..._  
Carlisle ne dit rien et jette un coup d'œil interrogatif vers la femme plus âgée, dans les trente-cinq ans lui semble-t-il, comme s'il voulait avoir son opinion. Celle-ci soupire puis dit :  
-_ Ma fille Brenda vient de vous résumer parfaitement la situation, docteur, même si je pense qu'elle peut encore attendre un peu, mais vous savez comment sont les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?_  
Carlisle lui sourit gentiment, puis il dit en s'adressant à Brenda :  
- _Je vois que vous avez l'air décidé mademoiselle, néanmoins mon rôle est de vous informer sur les moyens de contraception existants, vous n'ignorez pas qu'il n'y a pas que la pilule, n'est-ce pas ?_  
S'ensuit un bon quart d'heure d'explications pendant lequel Carlisle récite sa leçon d'une voix grave et sensuelle, puis voyant que la jeune Brenda est déterminée, il se lève, retrousse les manches de sa chemise et indique le paravent du menton en disant :  
- _Bien, je vais vous examiner, si vous voulez bien passer derrière le paravent et enlever vos vêtements, la prise de la pilule nécessite quelques précautions et un examen préalable._  
Brenda se lève en souriant, elle donne son sac à main à sa mère et se dirige en roulant des hanches vers le coin du cabinet réservé aux soins. Tout en faisant tomber son jeans et en ôtant son teeshirt, elle pense à tout ce qu'elle va pouvoir raconter à sa meilleure amie Rosalie... Puis elle grimpe sur la couchette protégée par un drap en papier et attend, allongée sur le dos.  
Carlisle sourit à la maman :  
- _Ce ne sera pas long, lui dit-il puis il se dirige à son tour et disparait derrière le paravent._  
La vue qu'il découvre lui procure un choc au creux de l'estomac : Brenda est allongée sur le dos, les jambes écartées, une main dans son slip transparent, l'autre sur un de ses seins qui sont petits, à peine deux légers renflements surmontés de deux bourgeons roses bien dardés... Elle est en train de se caresser sans aucune pudeur, sa main s'agite dans sa toison intime, elle a un regard provocant, sûre de son impunité. Elle a bien réfléchi avant de se décider à passer à l'acte, elle sait que sa mère ne lui dira rien si jamais le docteur venait à protester et l'enjeu est trop important : elles ont parié avec Rosalie, Nelly, Pat et Gill que la première à coucher avec le toubib se verrait offrir un abonnement d'un an à Vogue par les autres. Et puis Brenda aime le sexe, elle adore se caresser le soir dans son lit, le matin sous la douche, provoquer le moindre mâle qui traine dans le coin, et franchir le pas avec quelqu'un comme Carlisle Cullen la ferait rentrer par la grande porte dans le monde des femmes adultes, au grand désarroi des copines qui, elle en est sûre, en saliveraient d'envie. Mais elle n'en est pas encore là, même si elle mouille comme une gamine en regardant Carlisle droit dans les yeux tout en se masturbant sans aucune pudeur sous le beau regard du médecin... Elle sait bien qu'ils ne baiseront pas là, avec sa mère derrière le paravent, mais c'est juste pour lui donner un avant-goût de ce qui pourrait l'attendre si jamais il la trouvait à son goût.  
Pourtant la jeune fille est à cent lieux d'imaginer ce que pense Carlisle Cullen. Le médecin est interloqué non pas parce qu'il voit mais par l'audace de Brenda : sa mère est à deux pas, il lui suffirait de bouger le paravent pour qu'elle découvre le spectacle de sa fille en train de se caresser devant lui, offerte comme sur un plateau d'argent. Il soupire : pour lui, le sexe ce n'est pas ça.  
D'un pas assuré, il s'approche, pose la main sur celle de Brenda qui s'agite toujours et dit :  
- _Pouvez-vous enlever votre culotte mademoiselle ?_  
Brenda s'exécute, une lueur perverse dans le regard, elle est certaine que le médecin va la tripoter, elle se sent prête à jouir rien qu'à l'idée du contact de ses doigts dans son sexe et espère qu'elle réussira à ne pas pousser de cris. Elle pose son slip sur la pile de ses vêtements et écarte les jambes, dévoilant la ciselure rose de son sexe orné d'une toison intime fournie. Elle ferme les yeux, se concentrant sur les sensations à venir. Elle entend le médecin farfouiller dans le meuble bas à côté de la couchette, elle le sent se rapprocher de ses jambes ouvertes, écarter ses lèvres intimes, son orgasme arrive à grands pas et soudain elle laisse échapper un petit cri : un objet froid s'immisce en elle, contact qui fait fuir à toute vitesse les sensations agréables qui irradiaient jusqu'à présent de son intimité. Elle ouvre les yeux et s'aperçoit que Carlisle se livre véritablement à un examen gynécologique :  
- _Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle, j'ai presque fini..._  
Une dernière sensation de fraîcheur puis le spéculum glisse hors d'elle. Satisfait, le docteur se relève, enlève ses gants qui claquent et lui adresse un petit sourire narquois :  
- _Tout va bien, vous allez pouvoir prendre votre pilule..._

Lorsqu'elle revient dans le cabinet, le docteur a déjà rédigé son ordonnance et sa mère a payé la consultation. De dépit, elle ignore la feuille de papier qu'il lui tend, s'adresse à sa mère :  
-_ On y va ?_  
Sa mère prend l'ordonnance, remercie le docteur et en moins de cinq minutes, Brenda se retrouve dehors, les joues rouges de honte, déçue par son échec misérable...  
- _Évidemment_, se dit-elle,_ je n'ai pas les seins de Rosy, moi..._


	4. Viol

Bob se réveille, la bouche pâteuse. Un instant immobile dans le noir, il écoute la respiration lente et régulière de Mary : la mère de Rosy s'est endormie comme une masse après avoir avalé trois cachets de somnifère, laissant Bob planté tout seul dans son froc. Il la sent à côté de lui, elle est sur le dos, les bras allongés le long du corps, paumes tournées vers le plafond, il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il veut, là, maintenant, elle ne sentirait rien, plongée comme elle est dans ses rêves médicamenteux qui lui procurent un repos artificiel.  
Il se tourne pour jeter un coup d'oeil au réveil-radio dont les chiffres se détachent en vert dans la nuit noire : 2:12, merde, c'est tôt. Il a soif, il devine le frigo qui l'attend en bas, dans la cuisine, et le pack de six bières qui lui fait de l'oeil.  
-_ Allez Bobby_ se dit-il, _lève-toi, descends picoler sur le canapé, ça te fera du bien et comme on dit qu'il n'y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien..._  
Ne recevant aucun commentaire, Bob soupire, sort du lit et de la chambre sans même enfiler ses espadrilles qui lui servent de chaussons. Il ralentit imperceptiblement en passant devant la chambre de Rosy : rien ne filtre derrière le panneau de bois, pas un souffle, rien.. S'il voulait... Mais Bob continue son chemin, il descend l'escalier, évitant instinctivement la troisième marche qui grince, avance vers la masse trapue du frigo, l'ouvre, attrape une bouteille et se dirige vers la salle à manger, histoire d'allumer la télé et de profiter de la saveur âcre et fraiche de la Heineken en toute tranquillité.  
Un bruit le fait sursauter. Il met cinq secondes avant de réaliser qu'il n'est pas dans son lit mais sur le divan. La télé est allumée mais aucun son ne s'en échappe. Des images défilent sous ses yeux ensommeillés. A la lueur de l'écran, il aperçoit quatre bouteilles vides posées sur la table basse, à côté de ses pieds. Le bruit de la porte du frigidaire qui s'ouvre le ramène pleinement à la réalité : il se souvient être descendu, avoir picolé tout seul dans son divan. Il a dû s'endormir.  
Sans aucun bruit, il se lève en souplesse malgré sa masse imposante : adepte des salles de gymnastique dans sa jeunesse, il n'a rien perdu de sa force physique malgré l'accumulation des années sur ses épaules. En se guidant sur la faible lueur en provenance de la cuisine, il avance sur ses pieds nus et s'arrête, médusé, sur le pas de la porte : là, devant le frigo ouvert, se tient Rosy. elle ne l'a pas entendu car elle ne se retourne pas, elle est plantée devant les rayons métalliques et observe le contenu du frigo. Comme d'habitude, elle n'a sur le dos qu'un teeshirt trop grand. Le spectacle est superbe, ses cheveux blonds qui tombent en cascade sur son dos, ses longues jambes, son cul à peine caché par le tissu du teeshirt, la naissance de ses seins somptueux visibles au niveau de ses aisselles, c'est vraiment un beau petit lot. Soudain elle se penche en avant et farfouille dans le frigidaire : le teeshirt remonte et dévoile ses fesses dans leur totalité, ainsi que la fente plus ombragée de son sexe. Bob déglutit involontairement tandis qu'il se met à bander comme un âne : il se rend compte que Rosy s'épile, la ciselure de sa fente est lisse et belle comme un fruit mûr. C'en est trop pour lui, sans réfléchir il fait trois pas, il est à présent derrière Rosy qui se redresse mais trop tard : la masse de son beau-père l'écrase de tout son poids, il l'attrape, la plaque contre le mur et se presse contre elle en lui murmurant dans le cou :  
- _Ce n'est pas la peine de hurler, elle ne t'entendra pas. Et si tu hurles, je te tue !_  
Rosy ne peut pas parler, il la maintient contre le mur au niveau du cou, il s'enivre de l'odeur de sa peau et de la peur qu'il sent sourdre en elle. Elle a du mal à respirer, il est contre elle, son sexe énorme pressé contre ses fesses. Sans hésiter, Bob lui écarte les jambes d'un coup de genou et essaie de s'introduire en elle sans y parvenir. Rosy tente de se débattre, des papillons passent devant ses yeux, elle va s'évanouir, le sexe de Bob tâtonne puis soudain trouve son orifice et d'un seul coup de reins il l'investit complètement. Rosy a l'impression qu'on l'ouvre en deux avec un fer rouge : elle ne peut s'empêcher de crier, elle tente de se dégager mais il la tient bien. Elle se débat un peu, mais très vite y renonce : elle ne peut rien faire, il la cloue au mur comme les papillons qu'elle s'amusait jadis à épingler sur des bouchons de liège. Vaincue, elle se laisse aller contre la poitrine de Bob qui maintenant prend son temps. Il ne bouge pas mais la libère et passe ses deux mains sous son teeshirt, emprisonnant dans ses paumes les deux globes soyeux de ses seins. Ses pointes sont dressées et malgré elle, Rosy ne peut s'empêcher de tressaillir, elle ressent une impression de chaleur qui l'envahit au niveau du bas ventre, ses muscles internes se mettent à palpiter autour du membre puissant qui la pénètre. Des larmes de rage perlent à ses paupières, son corps réagit malgré elle et semble apprécier le traitement que lui inflige son bourreau. Et ça devient encore meilleur lorsque ce dernier se met à bouger lentement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite, accordant la pression de ses doigts sur ses pointes de seins tendues avec le rythme de son sexe qui va et vient inexorablement. Cela devient divinement bon lorsqu'il sort presque totalement d'elle puis la pénètre de nouveau, prenant son temps pour bien l'empaler à fond. Il la tire en arrière par les cheveux de façon à la dégager du mur puis il la pousse en avant de façon à ce qu'elle se plie en deux au niveau de la taille, elle se retient des deux mains contre le mur mais cette position favorise la pénétration et elle est maintenant complètement soumise au mâle qui la prend à sa guise.  
Avec un hoquet de rage, Rosy s'aperçoit qu'elle est sur le point de jouir et en quelques secondes se laisse emporter par un tourbillon dévastateur qui n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'elle a déjà éprouvé au cours d'attouchements timides sous la douche ou dans son lit le soir. C'est une jouissance profonde qui monte du fond de son ventre et se répand en elle, la secouant jusqu'au bout des ongles. Bob s'en rend compte, il lui claque les fesses et la prend maintenant à grands coups de rein, concentré sur ses sensations. Il continue à s'agiter puis soudain se retire : Rosy sent un jet chaud atterrir sur ses fesses, elle comprend que Bob vient de jouir...  
Il la plaque de nouveau contre lui et lui murmure :  
- _Je te préviens ma chérie, si jamais tu parles de ça à quelqu'un, je dirai que c'est toi qui m'a allumé et tu peux me croire, je ferai tout pour que ta mère en subisse les conséquences, t'as compris ?_  
Rosy acquiesce, elle n'a qu'une envie, ne plus respirer son odeur, ne plus le sentir contre elle. Elle pleure mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle a mal au ventre, il faut qu'elle se lave, elle n'a qu'une envie, mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui, soigner ses blessures et réfléchir au moyen le plus sûr de se venger. Car elle n'a qu'une envie, se venger de ce gros porc de Bob.  
Bob la lâche et remonte pesamment l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre où Mary ronfle légèrement, toujours dans la même position. Rosalie le suit quelques instants plus tard, désemparée. Elle ne veut pas rester ici, non, elle ne s'en sent pas la force, il faut qu'elle sorte, qu'elle aille ailleurs. Elle pense à Brenda et se dit que elle saura la conseiller. Sa décision est prise, elle essuie rapidement le sang qui coule sur ses cuisses, attrape quelques vêtements qu'elle enfile et sans faire de bruit quitte la maison pour se rendre chez son amie.


	5. Accident

-_ Je dois me tirer d'ici et vite, je ne supporte plus d'être sous le même toit que ce gros porc de Bob. Je le hais, je le hais pour ce qu'il m'a fait, je le hais pour tout ce qu'il représente et je me dégoutte aussi par la même occasion. Brenda m'avait dit de faire attention, j'aurais dû l'écouter. Merde, merde, merde, en plus j'ai joui, j'imagine ce qu'il doit ressentir maintenant, couché à côté de ma mère, ah il doit être satisfait de lui ce gros naze, il couche avec la mère et il vient de baiser la fille en la faisant jouir comme une grosse salope..._  
Rosalie attrape son sac à mains dans l'entrée, vérifie que ses clés sont à l'intérieur puis sort sans plus se soucier de faire du bruit ou non : de toutes façons, le mal est fait. Elle sent encore la chaleur du sexe de Bob dans son ventre, l'humidité provoquée par le sang malgré la serviette hygiénique qu'elle a pris le temps de glisser au fond de sa culotte et la douleur provoquée par le déchirement de son hymen. Une soif de vengeance aigüe la pousse en avant, elle fonce dans la nuit, ne se rend pas compte qu'il pleut. Elle devine la masse sombre de sa voiture, se dirige vers elle en glissant dans la boue qui recouvre le chemin d'accès. Sans un regard en arrière, elle monte dans sa Chevrolet El Camino et démarre en trombe. La voiture tangue puis se stabilise. Rosalie enclenche les vitesses rageusement, se repassant sans arrêt les images de son viol dans son esprit enfiévré. Elle débouche comme une folle sur la nationale, réussit à rester dans la bonne file et appuie sur l'accélérateur. La Chevrolet fait un bond en avant, la pluie gicle sous ses pneus et le paysage nocturne se met à défiler le long des vitres dégoulinantes d'eau. Heureusement la circulation est nulle sur cette portion de route. Brenda habite de l'autre côté de Charlotte, il va donc falloir qu'elle contourne la ville jusqu'à la bonne sortie, juste avant l'autoroute. Ses mains sont crispées sur le volant, les larmes coulent sans arrêt sur son visage mais elle ne fait rien pour les essuyer, elle roule, hypnotisée par le bruit des essuie-glaces qui balayent son pare-brise. Elle se demande ce qu'elle va faire : le dénoncer à la police, porter plainte ? C'est risqué, compte tenu du fait que sa mère est complètement sous sa coupe. Et puis il serait encore capable de s'en sortir en prétendant qu'elle a tout fait pour l'allumer avec ses tenues à ras la touffe comme il dit souvent, non, Brenda sent bien que son accusation ne tiendrait pas face à un bon avocat même si c'est la vérité. Il va falloir être plus maligne que ça si elle veut se venger, mais là, pour le moment, elle doit mettre de la distance entre lui et elle, sinon elle craint ce qui va pouvoir arriver, se connaissant comme elle se connaît.  
Soudain des phares apparaissent au loin, venant dans sa direction. Elle a l'impression que le halo lumineux est flou, elle s'essuie machinalement les yeux mais lorsqu'elle les rouvre, elle laisse échapper un cri de peur : le véhicule est maintenant tout proche d'elle, elle réalise qu'elle roule au milieu de la chaussée et que si elle ne fait rien, elle va le percuter. Ses réflexes prennent le dessus, elle tourne rapidement le volant pour se rabattre vers la droite. Emportée par la vitesse, elle sent viscéralement ses deux pneus mordre sur la bas-côté et se mettre à patiner sur l'herbe détrempée. L'autre véhicule la croise en klaxonnant sans interruption pour marquer sa colère, elle tente alors de redresser ses roues mais ne réussit qu'à partir en tête-à-queue en plein milieu de la chaussée. Affolée, Rosalie appuie de toutes ses forces sur la pédale de frein : les roues se bloquent, la Chevrolet emportée par sa vitesse traverse la route, heurte violemment le bas côté et amorce un tonneau avant d'aller lourdement s écraser contre un arbre. Le silence retombe brutalement lorsque le moteur cale. La pluie redouble de violence et résonne sur la voiture retournée et écrasée contre l'arbre : à l'intérieur, le silence se fait pesant et le temps semble s'arrêter.


	6. Entre la vie et la mort

Une chose est sure, je m'appelle Rosalie Hale. Je sais que je dois me cramponner à mon nom sinon je risque de partir pour toujours. Personne ne m'a rien dit, mais je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur. Avant de me laisser aller, j'ai une chose à accomplir, c'est une chose essentielle pour moi, c'est lié à ces doigts qui m'ont caressée, à ce sexe qui s'est frayé un chemin dans mon intimité alors que je ne voulais pas. Je ne me souviens plus de l'homme qui s'est agité en moi, je ne garde comme souvenir que la chaleur brusque qui a jaillit entre mes cuisses et cet arc qui m'a parcourue, envoyant des ondes de plaisir dans tout mon corps. J'ai joui pour la première fois, lors de mon premier rapport, je devrais m'estimer heureuse mais au lieu de ça, je souffre, il n'aurait pas dû, ce n'est pas normal, il doit payer ce crime...  
Tenir... J'entends du bruit autour de moi, les essuie-glaces ont arrêté leur ballet incessant, j'ai l'impression de dormir pourtant des flashs se télescopent sur l'écran noir de mes paupières baissées. Il fait froid, je tremble, enfin c'est ce qu'il me semble. Des lueurs rouges et jaunes m'éblouissent, on essaie de me parler, on me gifle mais je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est qu'on me laisse tranquille, je veux me reposer, je suis si fatiguée, je coule à pic.  
La lumière me réveille, l'instant d'avant j'étais dans le néant et brusquement me revoilà, je suis sur une table, allongée sur le dos, toute nue. Des doigts me palpent mais cela n'a rien de sexuel, ils se fraient un chemin dans ma douleur, j'ai mal, je ne peux plus respirer, les gens s'affolent, ça bouge dans tous les sens et puis je tombe de nouveau en arrière, comme à la piscine lorsque je m'amusais à me laisser couler à pic au fond du bassin avant de remonter d'un coup de talon. Oui, mais là, je ne touche pas le fond et je continue de couler...  
Le temps n'a plus de prise sur moi. Je flotte au gré du courant. Maman est là, je la sens, elle a pris ma main dans la sienne, elle pleure. A côté d'elle, il y a ce gros porc de Bob, je ne le vois pas mais je sais qu'il est là, faisant semblant de s'apitoyer, espérant que je revienne à moi pour pouvoir de nouveau me baiser. Mais je ne te donnerai pas ce plaisir, non, pas la peine d'y compter. Soudain une voix chaude se fait entendre, elle s'adresse à ma mère, c'est sans doute le médecin, rien qu'à l'écouter je suis sure que maman est rassurée, sa voix c'est comme une caresse, un bain chaud, une crème sucrée qui coulent doucement dans ma bouche... Je tomberais facilement amoureuse de cette voix, surtout si tout ce qui va avec est à son image... Mais je dois me concentrer, je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, je m'appelle Rosalie Hale...

Le docteur Carlisle Cullen est désolé : il doit annoncer à ce couple que le pronostique vital de leur fille est engagée et qu'ils ont très peu de chance de la voir se relever un jour de ce lit.  
Lorsqu'elle est arrivée à l'hôpital, il était sur le point de finir sa garde. Pourtant c'est lui qui a réceptionné la jeune fille, comme si le destin voulait précipiter les choses. Dès qu'il l'a vue, allongée sur la civière, le teint pâle, les paupières baissées, il a su qu'il avait devant lui quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas aider, quelqu'un qui serait amené à jouer un grand rôle dans le cours éternel de son existence. Il a jeté un coup d'œil à la fiche : accident de voiture, traumatisme crânien, cage thoracique enfoncée, la jeune fille a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule qui est allé percuter un arbre. Elle ne portait pas de ceinture et les premiers secours l'ont retrouvée sagement allongée dans l'herbe, couverte de sang.  
Il soupire : six heures au bloc, six heures au cours desquelles Carlisle a tenté le tout pour le tout. Pourtant les chances de survie de Rosalie sont minces, à moins que... Il se secoue : Rosalie, c'est mignon comme prénom, il aime bien l'idée qu'elle s'appelle Rosalie, ça sonne bien. Heureusement elle avait son sac avec elle, ils ont pu l'identifier et la police est allée réveiller ses parents pour leur annoncer la triste nouvelle.  
Carlisle Cullen fait un pas dans la pièce. Les deux adultes se retournent et le regardent désespérément : la femme a les yeux rougis, l'homme semble consterné. Le médecin se concentre, il va falloir manœuvrer serré s'il veut réaliser ce qu'il a dans la tête.  
- _Je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen. J'ai opéré votre fille, son état est très grave. Nous l'avons plongée dans un coma artificiel pour ne pas qu'elle souffre. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, il n'y a rien de plus que vous ne puissiez faire, je veille sur elle, pour l'instant elle ne risque rien._  
Le docteur se tait, il a tout dit, il ne peut pas faire mieux. Le couple reste immobile puis la femme réagit :  
- _Elle va s'en sortir, dites docteur, elle va s'en sortir ?_  
Carlisle soupire d'un air malheureux, tend les deux bras en avant et lâche :  
- _Je l'espère de tout mon cœur madame, je l'espère... Pour le moment il faut la laisser tranquille._  
L'homme qui accompagne la mère se lève, la prend par les épaules et dit :  
- _Viens Mary, le toubib a raison, elle dort, on reviendra ce soir, je te promets._  
Soulagé, Carlisle aide la mère à enfiler son manteau et prévenant, il accompagne le couple dans le couloir :  
- _Nous avons vos coordonnées, si elle se réveille ou s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, comptez sur moi pour vous avertir._  
Ils prennent congé de lui et franchissent la porte qui donne sur l'extérieur. Carlisle soupire, refait le chemin inverse et se retrouve devant le lit de Rosalie. La jeune fille n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Le médecin vérifie que personne n'est dans les environs immédiats de la chambre puis il ferme la porte à clé, saisit un scalpel dans la poche de sa blouse et d'un pas décidé, se dirige vers la tête du lit.


	7. Mary

Mary entre dans sa cuisine et s'assoit pesamment sur une chaise tout en posant devant elle la tasse de café qu'elle vient de se verser. Elle frotte ses deux yeux rougis, étonnée de ne plus sentir les larmes couler sur son visage. Elle est sonnée, vidée, la douleur qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à présent a disparu, complètement annihilée par ce qu'elle prend pour du soulagement mais qui, si elle y réfléchissait deux minutes, s'avère bien plus proche de l'éreintement que d'autre chose. Elle porte la tasse à ses lèvres et sirote une gorgée de café. Elle fixe des yeux son portable dans l'attente d'un appel mais rien ne vient. Le docteur Carslile Cullen a dit qu'il allait la rappeler, c'est sûr qu'il va le faire.  
Lorsqu'elle a entendu ce qu'il avait à lui dire, tout à l'heure, elle a d'abord cru à une plaisanterie, mais non, il lui a répété plusieurs fois que sa fille était sauvée. Sa Rosy va vivre, elle va revenir à la maison et tout va repartir comme avant. Ce n'est pas possible, elle est forcément protégée des Dieux, elle n'y croyait pourtant plus : une semaine de coma, ça laisse forcément des traces, il y aura des séquelles, des difficultés moteurs, et même si au fil des visites, elle voyait bien les couleurs revenir sur les joues de son bébé, elle doit avouer qu'elle n'y croyait plus trop. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à ce coup de fil du docteur. Carslile Cullen lui a dit que sa Rosy allait revenir en pleine forme mais qu'avant, il lui faudrait un long mois de convalescence. C'est long un mois, mais si au bout sa fille chérie revient, elle peut bien attendre trente jours de plus.  
Des exclamations se font entendre en provenance du salon : Bob est là, planté devant la télé avec son pote Harry : deux bons à rien qu'il va falloir qu'elle mette dehors, mais Bob lui fait un peu peur ces temps-ci, alors elle n'ose pas lui parler, pas encore, lui aussi d'ailleurs semble avoir changé depuis l'accident de Rosy, Mary a noté ce changement subtil dans les regards de son compagnon, dans ses intonations de voix lorsqu'il s'adresse maintenant à elle : il est plus dur, plus ironique aussi, comme s'il n'avait plus rien à craindre, comme s'il était définitivement chez lui. C'est vrai qu'avec Rosy, Bob n'a jamais eu le dernier mot, la jeune fille s'arrangeant toujours pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne représente rien pour elle, même s'il baise sa mère. Harry est dans le même style que Bob mais en plus sournois, plus malin. Mary le tolère mais s'en méfie comme de la peste, elle n'aime pas les regards qu'il lui balance en dessous comme s'il la jaugeait, la soupesait, avant de la bouffer toute crue. Lorsqu'elle est rentrée du boulot, tout à l'heure, ces deux-là étaient déjà bien imbibés vu les bouteilles de bière vides qui trainaient par terre devant le canapé.  
Mary avale son café. Le liquide sucré coule le long de sa gorge et elle soupire d'aise. Soudain son portable se met à vibrer sur la table, comme s'il était animé d'une vie propre. Elle le regarde, hébétée, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Puis elle l'attrape fébrilement et décroche :  
- _Oui ?_  
_- Madame Hale ? Docteur Cullen._  
_- Oui, c'est moi, je vous écoute..._  
Mary a retrouvé un peu d'assurance. Elle se cale sur sa chaise et attend :  
-_ Voilà. Comme je vous le disais tout à l'heure, Rosalie a besoin d'une longue cure de sommeil afin de reprendre ses forces. Il faut aussi l'avoir sous surveillance de façon à pallier à toute aggravation subite. C'est pourquoi je vous propose de la prendre chez moi. Cette proposition va vous sembler étrange mais j'habite une grande maison équipée du matériel médical le plus sophistiqué qui soit, et comme je suis son médecin référent, j'ai l'avantage de connaitre son dossier sur le bout des doigts. Cela me permettrait d'intervenir immédiatement en cas d'urgence. Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous demanderai de passer dès maintenant à l'hôpital de façon à signer tous les papiers permettant de mettre en application cette procédure._  
Mary ne répond pas, perdue sous ce flot d'informations qui la submerge. Elle n'en retient qu'une chose : sa fille va s'en remettre et tout ça c'est grâce à ce médecin, il ne peut donc agir que pour son bien. En un instant sa décision est prise :  
- _Oui, oui, d'accord, je viens tout de suite..._  
Elle sent le soulagement dans la réponse du médecin :  
- _Très bien, je vous attends, à tout de suite madame Hale !_  
Et il coupe la communication.  
Mary se lève, ramasse son portable et se dirige vers l'escalier pour aller se préparer. En passant dans le salon, Bob l'interpelle :  
- _Eh Mary, où vas-tu ?_  
Elle s'arrête, le regarde sans le voir, un sourire sur les lèvres :  
- _Rosy est tirée d'affaires, je vais à l'hôpital pour signer des papiers..._  
Tout entière à son bonheur, elle ne remarque pas le rictus figé qui s'affiche sur le visage de Bob. Harry la regarde par en dessous, comme à son habitude. Mary se rend soudain compte qu'elle est pratiquement nue devant les deux hommes : elle a juste enfilée une blouse comme elle fait d'habitude, et cette blouse ne cache rien de ses formes plantureuses. Elle est sur le point de monter dans sa chambre lorsque Bob se lève rapidement du canapé et la rejoint avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un seul geste...  
- _Attends, viens boire un coup avec nous, je t'emmène tout de suite après !_  
Il passe sa main dans son dos et l'attire doucement mais fermement vers le canapé. Mary sent qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le contrarier même si cette invitation ne lui plait qu'à moitié. Mais, se dit-elle, un peu d'alcool réussirait peut-être à lui éclaircir les idées, ce qui lui permettrait d'être un peu plus cohérente. Résignée, elle s'assoit et Bob prend place à sa droite tandis qu'à sa gauche Harry fait comme si de rien était. Sa blouse remonte sur ses cuisses, elle tente de la rabaisser un peu mais c'est peine perdue. Galamment Bob lui débouche une canette et la lui tend. Mary s'en saisit, la porte à ses lèvres. La boisson lui fait du bien, elle étouffe discrètement un renvoi avec la paume de sa main. Bob lui tend une autre bouteille qu'elle prend nonchalamment. Son regard se porte sur l'écran et elle découvre que les deux hommes matent du porno ! Elle a un sourire gêné tandis qu'elle suit les mouvements d'un sexe masculin énorme qui entre et sort à toute vitesse dans un sexe féminin parfaitement épilé. Une main se pose sur sa cuisse : Bob est tout émoustillé, elle voit ça à la bosse qu'il a dans son pantalon de survêtement. Elle tente de se secouer un peu, elle doit aller à l'hôpital, mais la main de Bob est maintenant sous la blouse et Mary écarte les cuisses malgré elle, avide de caresses là où justement elle sent les doigts de Bob s'enfiler. Soudain une main se pose sur sa poitrine et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, les boutons de sa blouse se défont, libérant ses deux seins lourds. Elle veut crier, pas Harry, non, mais Bob l'en empêche : il écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant ses protestations au fond de sa gorge. Harry en profite pour titiller ses deux mamelons dont les pointes se hérissent de façon obscène. Mary est perdue : elle écarte définitivement les cuisses pour permettre à une langue habile de s'emparer de sa fente humide tandis qu'un sexe masculin s'introduit dans sa bouche...


End file.
